Downfalling Love
by brittanyleigh1898
Summary: Draco had gotten into a Quidditch accident,he finds that his healer is an old classmate. They start to see eachother everywhere, and Draco's wife isn't too happy.


Draco woke up to his wife yelling at somebody downstairs. It was the loudest he's ever heard her yell. He didn't care what was going on right now, he just wanted to sleep. He tried to tune it out, and cover his ears. It didn't work. After about 10 minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. So, he got up, showered, and got dressed. Then, he went downstairs and tried to find Pansy. He found her in the kitchen, sitting at a small table, across from her sister, Mary. Mary heard Draco's footsteps, and turned her head up to look at him. Draco noticed her face was slightly cut right on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, hello Draco, how are you? I was just about to Floo back home." Draco could see a couple of dry tears on her cheek. She saw that Draco noticed, so she quickly wiped her cheeks off. She then she went into the Floo and in a flash of green flames, she was gone.

"What happened?" Draco sat down and looked up at his wife. He then realized how aged she had become in the past 6 years since the war. She had little wrinkle lines on the corner of her eyes, and she looked paler than she used to.

"Nothing. Mary signed the divorce papers, and lost custody of her kids. She's worried she's going to die alone now." Pansy took a sip of coffee, and looked up at Draco.

"What was all that yelling though? I woke up from you yelling at somebody." He said it sort of quiet, afraid she was going to yell at him. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Oh well, you know how she works in the Ministry of Magic? Yeah, well she said her co-worker, Percy _Weasley_ asked her on a date last week and she actually went. She said he's really nice, and she said she wants to get closer to him. But, his _brother_... you know, the Weasleys. It's just disgusting, Weasleys are Blood-Traitors. I can't imagine one becoming part of our family. Especially with that Ron git. So i told her she shouldn't get involved in them, and she just started yelling." Draco heard thumping upstairs. Probably their son waking up. Pansy seemed to have heard it too because she was looking up at the celing and she gave an annoyed sigh, and took out her wand. She muttered, "_Colloportus_" which binded the door so it could not be opened.

"What was that for? Now Laydon can't get in!" Draco was annoyed and started to raise his voice a little. With a lazy flick of his wand, the spell reversed. He has gotten quite well at non-verbal spells. Finite Incantatem was the easiest one he learned. He glared at his wife.

He glanced at the door, which swung open, to reveal a tiny boy, with the same grey eyes Draco had, dirty blond hair, which stuck up in various places, and light pale skin. Draco's son, Laydon had inheirited most of Draco features. The only features he got from Pansy are his slightly big eyes, his lips, and his little nose.

"Hello there Laydon, how was your sleep?" Draco greeted his son. Laydon is shy around other people, although around the house he practically bounces off the walls. He didn't talk so much, but he was still a happy, energetic person. Around strangers Laydon usually just greets people with a simple smile or a sometimes even a hello.

"It was great! I had this craaaazy dream where i was riding on a ele-ant and I was in a big circle room and people was watching me and then i woke up."

"It's an elePHant, bud. It sounded crazy!" Draco said, fixing his 5 year old sons mistakes. "Do you want any breakfast? I'll make you some scrambled eggs and bacon?" Draco watched as his son's face lit up. Laydon nodded, so Draco got up and took out 3 eggs and 6 pieces of frozen bacon from the fridge. Draco took out his wand, and muttered a spell. The bacon simmered, and were cooked in no less than 10 seconds. The eggs were fried, and scrambled. Draco tried some to make sure they were fully cooked. Draco put half the eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon on a plate, and gave it to Laydon. "Pansy, would you like anything?" She shook her head, so Draco took the rest and ate it himself.

Draco didn't work because he origianally wanted to become an Auror, but ever since his Death Eater label, that was out of the question. After the war, Draco couldn't seem to get a job. Nobody would accept him after his Death Eater status, no matter how much he had shown them how much he had changed. Pansy on the other hand had never really had a Death Eater status, even though her dad had been a Death Eater, she still managed. Anyways she was a Potions teacher at Hogwarts as well as a Head of House for Slyherin. The school year started in about a month, so she would be leaving for Hogwarts early to get prepared in a couple weeks. The only bad thing about her working at Hogwarts, is that she barely got to come home. So, she never got to see Laydon as much. Pansy and Draco's relationship were at an all time low.

Draco had only kept one friend since Hogwarts, and that was Blaise. Blaise came over regularly, played Quidditch with Draco and some of Blaise's co-workers, and occasionally Draco and Blaise went out to eat together. Tonight was one of those nights. Draco and Blaise were going to just an average restaurant over in Diagon Alley.

There was the sound of the Floo. Draco glanced out of his door, where there was a clear view of the living room downstairs. There was Blaise, standing there looking around the house for Draco, then he saw him, and sighed.

"Well, are you coming?" Blaise sounded slightly annoyed. Blaise looked at Draco's house as if he's never seen it before. He went over to a picture hanging right above the couch. It was a moving picture of Pansy and Draco at St. Mungo's, holding Laydon, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah hang on." Draco quickly put a t-shirt on and went to find Pansy. He found her in the bathroom, bathing Laydon. "Im going now." She nodded and he pecked her lips.

"Don't have too much fun." She said, without looking at him. Draco left and went into the living room, where Blaise was sitting on the couch.

He stood up just as he saw Draco. "Ready?" Draco nodded and they went outside and Disapparated.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated by a witch in her 50's. They sat down and looked at their menus.

"What are you going to get this time?" Blaise asked, looking up from his menu.

"I'm just going to get a butterbeer for now." Blaise nodded in agreement, and they put their menus down.

"What could I get you today?" Draco looked up and saw the waitress. She was blond, skinny, and tan. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and she looked about their age. Draco would trade Pansy for her anyday.

"_Wait no, don't say that, you're married, you have a son_." He thought to himself. He heard Blaise snap his fingers in front of Draco's face, and he realized he was staring. He could feel his cheeks change to a shade of pink, and he realized she was standing there, waiting for him to order. "Oh, um, sorry, i'll have a butterbeer please." He looked down, trying not to look at her again.

"What is up with you?" Blaise asked, as she walked away.

"Did you not see how insanely gorgeous she was? I actually almost took her down, right then and there."

"Draco, you're married."

"I know, you don't need to remind me."

Blaise looked for Draco's wedding ring. He realized it wasn't on his finger. "Where's your ring?"

Draco looked at his finger. He just remembered what happened. "Oh well, you see, me and Pansy got in a fight a couple weeks ago, and it was pretty bad, and so I took my wedding ring off, and haven't put it back on since." Draco knew he should of put it back on by now, but he could never remember to do it. He actually felt sort of bad.

"You know, if Pansy finds out, she will be so mad. Don't worry though i won't..."

Just then Draco caught the eye of a brown-eyed witch. She had beautiful eyes. They were dark brown, and her hair was slightly frizzy, but a lighter brown. He looked at her full face, realized something, and quickly turned back to face Blaise. He was still babbling.

"...you know what I mean, they were just, there. Does that ever happen to you? Draco, Draaacooo." Blaise snapped his fingers in Draco's face yet again. Blaise saw that he was trying to catch a glimpse of somebody, so Blaise followed his eyes. "DRACO. Do you realize who that is? It's Potter, and Weasley."

Draco looked again, he didn't see them at first. He was too busy paying attention to the brown haired witch. "Yeah, and Granger. Guess we were right, the Golden Trio are still together after all. I can't bear to look at them. Maybe they'll come over and apologize." Draco spat.

"Yeah, for making our lives a living hell. Wait, here comes Potter now! Must've recognized you already!"

Hermione had pointed Draco and Blaise out to Ron and Harry, so Harry wanted to talk to them. Harry walked over to their booth. "Mind if I sit?" Harry gestured to the seat next to Blaise. Blaise shrugged. Harry took the seat, not bothering to wait for Draco's answer. "So, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, because I would love to see Potter and his stupid friends more often."

"Look, I didn't come over here, just for you to insult me, I..."

"Then you should just turn back around and leave." Draco interrupted.

"I'm not going to leave until you let me finish. I just wanted to say, i'm sorry that we were such prats to eachother when we were younger, I feel it's time to forget the past."

"I'm not. You and that Weasel over there," Draco pointed to Ron, who was looking over here, and Ron jumped up, and started walking towards the booth. "Should just turn around, and go back to your booth. You have no buisness being over here, it's best if you go hom-"

"DON'T tell us what we should and shouldn't do. You should know by now that we don't take orders from Death Eaters. Ron, come on, we should just go if he's not going to listen to us." Harry got up, but Ron stopped him.

"Okay, i'm confused. You said that we don't take orders from Death Eaters, but you pretty much are by getting up and going away." Ron mumbled, so only Harry could hear.

But appearantly Blaise heard them because he said, "Pathetic gits, just go now, before that mudblood has to come over here and stick up for you guys."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT." Ron slammed his fist down on the table, and then a waitress noticed them.

"Gentlemen, please be seated at your own booth, we don't need trouble here." She pointed to Hermione.

Ron was looking around. Everybody was staring. Draco was laughing and sneering. They went and sat down, looking back at Draco and giving him a dirty look. Hermione stood up, and they left the restaurant. They walked past the booth Draco was in. Ron and Hermione gave him the dirtiest look they could manage. Harry bent over, and quickly whispered. "I take back my apology then." and left.

"That was just pathetic. Trying to apologize, when they made our years in Hogwarts the worst years of my life. I couldn't wait to get out of that school in 6th year." Draco took a sip of butterbeer.

"Lucky you, I had to wait until 7th year. Snape as headmaster though, that was the best thing that ever happened to that school. For the Slytherins, anyway. Are you ready to go now?"

Draco couldn't seem to stop thinking about how different Hermione had looked. Her hair was a bit more tamed, but he seemed to like her frizzy hair. It hugged her face perfectly. But, he had to stop thinking about her. His father specifically told him not to get involved with muggle-borns. Especially Granger.

As a child, Lucius wasn't a very supportive dad. He was always trying to make Draco better. Draco had always tried to impress him, but it never seemed to work. Draco remembered him rarely ever smiling. He could remember when he had first flown a broom by himself. It was when he was 5, and it was the first time he had seen his father smiling. Narcissa was clapping, and smiling. Narcissa was the more supportive parent.

Draco sometimes thought that Lucius was somewhat supportive. When Hermione Granger had released a new translation of Tales of Beedle the Bard, two years ago, with extensive letters by Albus Dumbledore. Draco learned that his father had wrote a letter to Dumbledore in Draco's first year, saying, "Any work of fiction or nonfiction that depicts interbreeding between wizards and Muggles should be banned from the bookshelves of Hogwarts. I do not wish my son to be influenced into sullying the purity of his blood-line by reading stories that promote wizard-Muggle marriage."

He just couldn't get involved in muggle-borns like Hermione. Plus, he was married. With a child. He couldn't possibly get all intrested in Granger.

"_She's a filthy Mudblood. She is a frizzy-haired freak. She is a know-it-all. Don't get involved_." Draco thought to himself.

He _couldn't_ get involved.

**a/n Okay, i know this was an extremely short and boring chapter, but its just pretty much the introduction, and I don't even know if anyone's going to read this. Okay so in that last section, containing the letter of Lucius Malfoy, I didn't make that up. Just saying, it's in the book called "Tales of Beedle the Bard by J.K. Rowling" Okay sooooooo sorry that im such a bad writer, but this is my first ever fanfic, so be nice. It would mean a lot to me if you wrote your honest opinions in the review page. Thank you soo much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes! I looked it over 3 times so it might still have some mistakes in there. Thanks again and review!**

**~Brittany**


End file.
